Battle Ground Central City
Central City is, most possibly, the largest populated city on Earth and is also the location of King Castle. The city appears to house the King's strongest military organization, the King's Guard. You may battle here at the local tournament hall. * Shin Articost * Rose Buru * Ophanim * Battle Slot 4 Shin Articost * Health: 505,868.8/520,000 * Strength: 142 * Speed: 142 * Stamina: 1,460/1,800 * Mana: 1,000/1,000 * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * Equipment: 2 Ninja Katana, All-Purpose Combat Gloves * Effects: +30 Physical Damage, +30% Ki Damage, +30% Arcane Damage * Blast 1: Fighting Sun * Blast 1: Dragon's Burn * Blast 2: Illusionary Slash * Blast 2: Sword Rain * Signature: Ryuken * Ultimate: Twelve-Sword Style: Blazing Void * Signature Transformation: Knight of the Wind Rose Buru * Health: 37,236/100,000 * Strength: 92 (When striking Greatswords: 110.4) * Speed: 59 * Stamina: 368/500 * Mana: N/A * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * Equipment: Great Sword x2, Combat Gloves * Effects: 25% Boost to Damage when using weapons, and When facing an opponent that is not an Other World race your Strength and Speed are increased by 35% until your Health drops below 50%. * Blast 1: Solar Flare * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Phantom Fist * Blast 2: Darkness Mixer * Signature: * Ultimate: Darkness Sword * Signature Transformation: Ophanim * Health: 46,020/60,000 15,000/15,000 * Strength: 56 * Speed: 42 * Stamina: 500/500 * Mana: 500/500 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: 2 Basic Sword, All-Purpose Gloves * Effects: +30% Physical Damage, +30% Ki Damage, +30% Arcane Damage Fight to 1HP! *Turn Order: Shin, Rose, Ophanim *Shin stands in front of the new revruits and nods. "Okay. Let's get this party started!" he rushes forward and slashes at each of the new recruits with his katana swiftly. (4 to Each, 2 hit Rose damage, 3 hit, Ophanimdamage. *Rose dodges some of the strikes and jumps back, bringing out his claws (equipping greatswords) and jumps at Shin, attempting to slash him 6 times with it (1 hit, 3,532.8 damage). *Ophanim sets up a Barrier and protects himself from the next onslaught. "This is dangerous, you should be on guard more than taking offensive measures. Unless you just feel like getting beaten up then more power to ya." (Barrier) *Shin was nicked by one sword slash and chuckles a little before going in at Rose and slashing several times at him before he catches one of his great swords and spins him away with a push (8 Dual Sword attacks, 6 hit, 29,536 damage). *Rose jumps back at Shin, slashing the air with his claws. (8 slashes, 3 hit, 10,598.4) *Ophanim stays in his barrier and backs off a little. (Skip Turn) *Shin rushes forward at Rose one more time before disappearing and slashing at him multiple time from the front and toards his head (8 Sword Attacks, 7 hit, 25,844 damage). *Rose turns around and attempts to slash him with his claws. (8 slashes) Fits my agenda Luciela lands in the middle of central city rather softly and looks around, her strange eyes looking around the area, before she suddenly lightly tapped the ground and released a small pulse of energy for some reason, mumbling to herself "This place seems perfect for my agenda." Aaron looked around the City aimlessly, searching for a shop that sold precious gems. He sees a woman, and walks over to her."Um, excuse me miss. Do you know where I can find a store that se-" He gasps when he sees her face."Luci?!" He exclaims in shock at her growth. Luciela turns to face him and tilts her head just a bit creepily before asking "Who are you and what do you want?" Luciela didn't seem to remember him all too well. Aaron blinks."Um. Does me catching you like a princess ring any bells?" He asks with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, it's you." Luciela responds and stares into his eyes, she seemed older and a bit more mature. "Why do you look so much older?" Aaron chuckles."Just a bit of dimensional transportation through the ethereal realm. A bit of magicc, a bit of science, my aging process is sped up with every rift I step through." He smiles."What about you? Why do you look older?" "I've recovered half of my former power and as such my body has changed." Luciela responds and suddenly goes up really close to Aaron, almost uncomfortably close. Aaron looks at her in the eyes."Um....Is there something I'm missing?" He asks, unfazed by her lack of space between them. "Not really." Luciela said, she seemed to be a bit playful now and decided to quickly stare into his eyes, almost immediately he started to feel a faint feeling of attraction, and at around the same time Luciela decided to kiss him on the forehead. Aaron blushes, staring into her eyes. His soul energy infused diamond necklace was beginning to glow a bright and wispy pink. Luciela stares into his eyes once more and smiles childishly before asking "So, how did that feel?" Aaron blinks a couple of times, before speaking up."It....Didn't feel natural." He say curiously. "You're probably not used to it or something." Luciela responds. Aaron lowers his eyebrows."No, it didn't feel natural. As in it felt supernatural...What are you hiding." His eyes glow a cyan as he inspects her soul. Luciela's soul was represented by a symbol, the one that her eyes had, and at first didn't seem too bad, though there was a hint of rage hidden inside, well, lots of it. Looking closer, Aaron notices a deep, and dark magic lurking in her soul. His eyes return to normal."So...You've got the attraction of something similar to a succubus...That's how you lured Umbras in, isnt it?" Luciela tilts her head and blinks and then says "That's not all." It must be noted that since her personality changes with power that you could potentially change her to something very innocent. Aaron frowns. "Its a big factor of it, isn't it." He says watching her carefully. "It really isn't. Also it was very rude of you to just stare into my soul like that." Luciela responded and looked around, almost disinterested. Aaron frowns. "I think I should be going now." "Before you do, have this." Luciela says, taking out 1,000 zeni and throwing it over to Aaron passively. Aaron catches it with a look of happiness."Thank you Luciela." He says smiling. He looks down, before quickly floating up to her."Before I go, have this." He kisses her on the forehead, and as he floats away, there is a spark of blue electricity, and after he is gone dark purple lotus flowers rain down upon her, as a sweet scent cascades the area. Luciela blushes and looks around for a bit, then the screen fades to black. The Beginning Luciela walks out of the battle location from before, she looked magestic and her expression was seductive even if nobody was around. Monarch is looking at her from above a building. "huh, she'developed a bit... but it's definitely her." He floats down in front of her. "Good afternoon, Luceila. I assume you remember me? Rather hard to forget a man in a butterfly mask." He says with a smirk Luciela eyes him for a bit and then responds "Monarch, was it?" and keeps her seductive expression on for the moment. Monarch smirks his eyes glow slightly "That's correct. We met at the concert not so long since, now, if you're interested I may have a bit of a proposition for you. I'm looking to form something of a team, I have another person in mind but you seemed to fit the bill." "Oh, you find interest in me? Don't embarrass me like that... Now, what are the specifics?" Luciela asks, acting a bit like she had a crush on him for a moment there, but swiftly returning to her normal behavior. Well, "Normal" is subjective. Monarch smirks "Don't play coy. Well you and I both have great goals, you wish to retake your old kingdom, I wish to revive the planet Vegeta. To achieve such feats it may take morally questionable techniques to say the least. I already have a plan set in motion to revive Vegeta. With the aid of Towa the time manipulator I am going to attempt to stop Frieza from blowing up planet vegeta and alter the timeline going on to live in said timeline where I am the planets savior. No doubt the time patrol will disagree with this method and will attempt to get in my way. You wish to retake your kingdom this will not occur without bloodshed once again the time patrol may interfere. As a unit however we have a chance of success and even if we fail if we're still a united force we could attempt another method. It will require working with Towa for the time being but whether my plan succeeds or fails I don't plan to be working under her for very long and with three of us we have a good chance of sucessfully making her life difficult so she won't be interfereing with us either. Working breifly with her however may give is a large power boost so when we leave her we will be neither Towas lackies or Time patrol, we'll be our own group with our own agendas. Alone the Time patrol outnumber and out power all of us. Together we can succeed in achieving our goals. Whether it be a quest for more power, a lost planet or the coup of a kingdom. We all having something to gain from this formation and nothing to lose." He says. Luciela listens, interested in what he was talking about before making her judgement. "I accept your offer, my king." Luciela answers, she appeared to have a bit of succubus like tendencies all of the sudden and as such sounded seductive in her current tone, and smirks as well. Monarch smirks "Heheh. My King. I think I like the sound of that. We still need to recruit the third member to our party. Akashi, the saiyan. His lust for power should have him more than willing to join our cause Queen Luceila. Have to say I'm liking the new appearance and attitude." He smirks. "I shall make way to talk to him now, you may accompany me if you so wish. If not we'll have to meet up another time so I can take the two of you to Towa, for now we do need to stay in her favour." "Of course i'll come with you, my king." Luciela responds, given that she is only part succubus she also starts blushing after a bit. Monarch grins. "Hahah I can see this being the start if a beautiful partnership." He says with a grin. "Come Luceila let us go find our knave Akashi." Luciela simply follows Monarch, inspecting him on the way.